


Lift me up

by Hope_Loneheart



Series: Prompts and fills [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Levi, Size Kink, kinkmeme prompt, nurse erwin, sorry for the lack of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Loneheart/pseuds/Hope_Loneheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illness wasn’t uncommon. So many people cramped up into such little space. Even before wall Maria fell there were plagues that would ravage the land and its people but it had been some time since there was anything like that. The Scouting Legion was never affected much by the bugs and colds that would wash around from town to town as they kept mostly to themselves. </p>
<p>But there Levi was; collapsed against Erwin’s chest with his forehead burning, looking, somehow even paler than normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift me up

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the snk kinkmeme http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/13546.html?thread=8858858#cmt8858858
> 
> Feel free to point out any errors in the comments!

Illness wasn’t uncommon. So many people cramped up into such little space. Even before wall Maria fell there were plagues that would ravage the land and its people but it had been some time since there was anything like that. The Scouting Legion was never affected much by the bugs and colds that would wash around from town to town as they kept mostly to themselves. Occasionally a cold might spread after new recruits joined. So on the few occasions where a scout would get sick, they knew how to deal with it. Everyone had come from somewhere so it wasn’t as if they had no resistance. Erwin was surprised to see that of all people to get sick from their latest batch of recruits was Levi. Erwin and Mike had plucked the small man from the sewers of Sina only three years ago and Erwin had yet to see Levi take ill; assuming the man had gained a resistance from being surrounded by so much filth and sickness.

 

But there Levi was; collapsed against Erwin’s chest with his forehead burning, looking, somehow even paler than normal. Levi had been assisting Erwin with his paper work, a duty that his unique rank didn’t require but felt some obligation towards when he passed out. Erwin bent low and heaved Levi up into his arms to carry him back to his room. Erwin knew he must have been quite ill to not regain some consciousness and protest Erwin’s assistance.

Once they reached Levi’s room, Erwin set him down on his bed; being as gentle as he could but Levi was heavier than one would think from his size. Erwin rested the back of his hand against Levi’s forehead once more and felt that it had gone up in temperature. Erwin removed Levi’s boots and jacket before leaving the room to fill Levi’s water jug with cool water. Upon returning, Erwin poured some of the water into a small watching basin and soaked a hand towel to rest on Lev’s burning forehead.  
Levi’s chest rose and fell quickly; too quickly in Erwin’s opinion so he removed the rest of Levi’s clothing, save for his shirt and then covered him with a blanket. He didn’t want to leave Levi’s side but knew better than to not let the doctor know of Levi’s ailment.

 

Hendra virus the Doctor had told Erwin. It was rate in humans but common in horses and could be transmitted. Erwin offered thanks to whatever gods would take them that it was treatable; though he was warned that there had been the rare death in humans from it. Levi was strong; he wouldn’t let something curable kill him. So Erwin stayed the night in Levi’s room once the doctor left to order a vaccine, telling Erwin it might take four or more days for it to arrive and that Levi would need to be looked after until then.

Erwin woke every few hours to change the cloth resting on Levi’s head and to make sure that he was still breathing. By morning Levi still hadn’t woken and Erwin was unwilling to leave his side to tend to his duties or breakfast, all he cared about was making sure Levi was ok. Erwin felt some responsibility towards Levi’s illness for the very reason no one else had caught the virus; it was once of the vaccines trainees got after enlistment. As Erwin had plucked Levi and had him placed right into the Scouting Legion with his two friends, they never got all their shots.  
By noon there was a knock on the door and Erwin thought it impossible for the vaccine to haven gotten here so quickly. When Erwin opined the door, hoping to see the doctor he instead found his two other friend; Mike and Hanji.

“We heard about Levi and when you never showed up to breakfast or lunch I had it on a good guess that you were playing nurse to him”

Hanji walked in past Mike, carrying in a food tray and shoved it towards Erwin.

“Go eat something and take a break, We’ll help you look after Levi so you don’t have look after him twenty-four seven all on you own; even if you want too”

Hanji have Erwin a playful wink once Erwin took hold of the tray and sat down with might on the small couch in Levi’s room.

“Thank you”

Erwin gave a small but genuine smile to his friend and set the tray down on an end table and pulled up his chair to it so he could eat. Once he was finished the three of them set times when each would look after Levi, until he at least regained consciousness; though Erwin told them that he would be the only one to wash Levi. Hanji got up and pulled on Erwin’s arm to drag him out of Levi’s room well Mike took the next watch.

Each passing morning when Erwin washed Levi, he kept hoping to hear Levi complain about getting sponge baths but he remained quiet. A week had passed from his collapse and even with the vaccine two days ago he was still out. His breathing was starting to slow down a little at least. Erwin would always let his hand rest over Levi’s chest for longer than it needed to be, just to feel his heart beat and know that he was still alive.

 

Another week pasted before Mike barged into Erwin’s office to let him know that Levi was waking up. Erwin dropped his pen and rushed to follow Mike back to Levi’s room, fearful that he might miss Levi if he were to slip back into sleep right away. When they got there, Levi was still lying flat on his back but there was a twitch in his face and fingers. Erwin dragged a wooden chair to Levi’s bedside, not bothering to lift it to avoid the scraping sounds it made.

Once Erwin had sat down, he gently picked up Levi’s left hand and held it in both of his own. Levi was starting to make groaning sounds as his head swayed back and forth. It was only moments later when Levi began to open his eyes but to Erwin it felt like years. When Levi’s eyes were half open, he turned his head to the side to see Erwin sitting at his bed side and Mike standing behind him but his vision seemed clouded somewhat and it was hard to make out any other details of his surroundings. Levi tried to speak out but he was still too week and he had been without water for so long that he was to parched to speak even if he had strength enough.  
Erwin looked over his shoulder to Mike who nodded and poured a glass of water and handed it to Erwin.

“You’ve been out for some time, Levi. I’ll help you sit up just enough to drink but be sure to take it slow.”

Levi tried to nod in understanding but his mind was still addled so he could only understand ‘drink’ and ‘slow.’ Erwin released Levi’s hand and slipped his right arm underneath Levi’s upper body and head; holding the glass in his left arm. Erwin was a gentle and cautious as he could be when lifting up Levi’s upper torso, not wanting to cause any discomfort to the man he cared so greatly for. Levi was able to drink a few gulps before his eyelids fell shut again and some of the water sloped onto the blanket. Erwin lowered Levi back down to the bed and pulled the blanket back to replace it. Levi only had on one of Erwin’s shirts; it was easier for keeping him covered and for access when washing Levi, Hanji had commented on it once or twice.

 

Erwin tried to dismiss Mike for the rest of his shift but Mike refused, just as concerned for Levi, thought his connection with him wasn’t as close as Erwin’s. Erwin sat with Mike for the rest of his shift and during all of Hanji’s to be on standby for when Levi would be awake for more than just a moment.

Over the next five days, Levi would regain consciousness for moments that grew longer each time. Though he only would have a few sips of water during them and wasn’t able to speak yet but his mind was starting to sort more things out and he was able to understand better what the others were telling him. By the end of the third week, Levi was able to move himself into an upright position and drink a full glass of water. He still wouldn’t eat much of anything; a few bites of bread during that day.

“I’m glad to see you’re recovering, Levi.”

Erwin spoke with a fondness that was rare for even Levi to hear as he set a tray on the end able with a bowl of light broth and a few slices of bread. Levi looked down at the tray and grimaced slightly, he couldn’t tell if he was even hungry or not; knowing he should be after three weeks without any food.

“You don’t have to eat it all, but you need to start eating more than crumbs if you want to regain your strength.”

“I’m not a brat, I know that.”

Levi’s voice was still raspy from not being used; in fact that was the first he first time he spoke in weeks. Erwin’s smile grew when he heard Levi speak and held up the spoon to Levi.

“For fuck sake Erwin! I can feed myself!”

But when Levi took the spoon from Erwin’s hand, it was shaking so much that the soup sloshed out. Levi dropped the spoon back into the bowl and with a grumble; allowed Erwin to feed him.

 

A few days later Levi was able to feed himself but still wasn’t eating much more than some soup with vegetables in it and the occasional bit of chicken in it. Erwin kept close should Levi need his assistance but Levi was determined to take care of himself now that he was up. When Levi was finished, he set the empty bowl and plate back on the tray for Erwin to take away. Erwin had just turned to the door way to take away the tray when he heard Levi fall to the stone floor.

“Levi!”

Erwin dropped the tray and it clattered to the floor, dishes braking as Erwin spun around to where Levi was trying to free himself from the blanket that had fallen over him.

“Damn it…”

“What’s wrong Levi?!”

Levi looked up to where Erwin was kneeling in front of him.

“… I need to go take a shit.”

Erwin let out a sigh of relief and annoyances he placed his arms around Levi to help him up.

“You haven’t left your bed in ages, what did you exspec…”

Erwin cut his words short as he lifted Levi up into his arms. Erwin saw Levi’s body start to shrink in places during these last three weeks but he hadn’t lifted him up since he carried Levi to his bed. It took no effort to lift Levi up now; in fact Erwin had to stop himself from rising too quickly.

"The hell, Erwin?"

Levi had squeeze his eyes shut and brought a hand to his mouth, clearly dizzy from the sudden movement.

"Sorry, guess I forgot my own straight..."

Erwin knew it wasn't his straight but the fact that Levi must have lost a considerable amount of weight and muscle due to his inactivity and illness but Erwin didn't want to upset Levi.

"Whatever. Just put me down so I can go take that shit now."

Erwin turn back around to the doorway to carry Levi to the washroom, knowing that if Levi couldn't stand on his own; he couldn't walk all the way down the hall. Aside from some squirming Levi didn't give much protest, Erwin thought it must have been due to his weakened state but found it somewhat odd that he wouldn't speak up.

When Erwin lifted Levi up to take him back to his room, he was surprised to find Levi had slung an arm around his neck. Again Levi said nothing, just turned his head to look forward as Erwin carried him back.

As Erwin went back to his office to continue his paperwork, a strange feeling came over him as his mind drifted back to Levi. The feeling of how little Levi seemed to weigh now, the feeling that he was light as a feather in his arms and how much he liked being able to carry Levi. There was also the fact that Levi hadn’t protested all that much and how the second time he even wrapped an arm around him.

Levi was able to eat a bit more over the next few days but his progress was still too slow for his liking. Levi complained about not being able to walk more than a few steps or stand for a few moments but oddly enough never seemed to compline when Erwin bent down to scoop him up into his arms.

 

One day after Erwin had his breakfast with Levi when he got up to lead and fill his duties for the day, Levi reached out to tug at Erwin’s shirt to get his attention and when Erwin stood at that same moment he dragged Levi up slightly out if his bed.

“You damn Ox…”

There was no blush on Levi’s cheeks but there was a look of almost, almost embarrassment.

“Yes?”

Erwin’s fondness of Levi had grown over the past more even more so than his had the last three years. Erwin had never taken in just how small Levi was now, down more than ten kilos, his weight matched his height. Levi was in no shape for fighting titans like this but it triggered something deep within Erwin, a feeling of being able to protect Levi, to be strong for him and to perhaps grow their relationship to something new.

“I’m done with feeling useless; Take me to help with the paper work at least.”

“Of course.”

Erwin swept Levi into his right arm, able to balance him against his chest, hand supporting Levi at his buttocks and used his free left hand to open the door. Levi nudged his head into the crux of Erwin’s arm and chest.

“How is it you never smell bad? Even at your armpits?”

Erwin let out a small laugh, of all things for Levi to bring up when he was carrying him; he brought up body odour.

“You don’t smell too bad ether.”

They managed to make their way to Erwin’s office in of comfortable silence after that; Erwin setting down Levi into a chair at the poised end of his desk but not before picking Levi up with both his hands wrapped around Levi’s chest and brining him in for a kiss; to witch Levi made no protest against.

“I guess this illness wasn’t all bad” Levi said with a knowing smirk

“But as fun as this has been, it’s about time we start working on my stamina, don’t you think?”

Levi raised a leg underneath the desk and brushed the tips of his toes against Erwin’s thigh.

Needless to say; they didn’t get much paper work done that day.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while from my last fanfic so I'm slightly out of practice >.>;; I tried to elude to sexy times at the end but I can't write smut, sorry. 
> 
> Also; the only things I know about the Hendra virus is from the game plague inc


End file.
